


Today's Yester Snow Memories

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Character of Color, Childhood Memories, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was snow on the ground and Rin wanted to enjoy the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Yester Snow Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snowball fight

Rin woke up freezing cold. He sat up, shivering in his blanket, and saw a wondrous sight through his window. Rin nearly stumbled out of his bed so he could press his face against the window.

"Yukio! Yukio, wake up. It's snowing!"

He heard Yukio's groan as Yukio woke up to his shouting, but he focused on the snow. It covered the courtyard in a white blanket and Rin couldn't wait to go outside and play in it. His hands ached to dig his hands deep into the snow and do something with it.

Rin turned around to see Yukio yawning into his fist, but making no move to leave his bed. Rin stomped towards Yukio and reached out to shake his shoulder. He wasn't going to let his brother miss out on a snow day, not when they had enjoyed them so much with the old man when they were children.

"Yukio, it's _snowing_. Aren't you excited?"

Yukio yawned again. "That's great, but I just came back from a mission two hours ago and I need to catch up on my sleep."

"But who is going to build a snowman with me and get into a snowball fight?"

"We can do that later today, Rin. The snow is not going to melt any time soon." Despite Rin's protests, Yukio fell back into bed. His soft snores alerted Rin that his brother was fast asleep.

Rin grumbled under his breath as he turned back towards the window. He wasn't going to let Yukio stop him from enjoying the snow. Rin grabbed his clothes and towel before heading to the bathroom. It didn't take long for him to get ready and he was soon running out of the dorm building and into the snow.

He let out a cry of joy as he jumped into the nearest snow bank. It was cold, but Rin didn't care. Snow days were the best days and he wasn't going to let something like the cold stop him from enjoying the moment.

'Rin? Rin!' Rin sat up as Kuro ran towards him. Kuro purred as he nuzzled his face against Rin's arm. 'What are you doing?'

"It's snowing and I'm having fun. Want to join me, Kuro?"

Kuro meowed and stepped back as Rin got to his feet. 'I will. That sounds like fun. What should we do?'

"There's lots we can do." Rin pondered on what exactly they could do. "Yukio and I, along with our old man, used to build plenty of snowmen when we were younger. We also had snowball fights with the other priests. Yukio loved sledding down the snow hills. And then after it was all over, the old man would hustle us inside and give us mugs of hot chocolate to drink and warm us up. I love winter."

Kuro nuzzled him again. 'That sounds lovely, Rin. I'd like to do all of it. Can we?'

"We can." Rin petted Kuro's head. "What would you like to do first?"

'I want to build a snowman. Can you teach me how, Rin?'

"I can." Rin lifted Kuro onto his shoulder and walked to the middle of the the snow field. "The old man taught Yukio and I when we were kids. The first thing you have to do is build a base for the snowman's body so it doesn't roll over and fall apart."

Rin got onto his knees as he began packing the snow together. Kuro stared at his efforts before he jumped down and helped by nudging the snow with the top of his head. With each step, Rin explained to Kuro what he was doing. He didn't have to, but it felt good to have someone to share his childhood memories with, and Kuro seemed to enjoy listening to him talk about the old man.

It made sense though. Rin wasn't the only one who missed Shiro. The old man had touched a lot of hearts over the years and Rin felt a wave of anger flow through him at the thought of Satan. If it hadn't been for him, Shiro would still be alive.

They finished making the body and head of the snowman before Rin stepped back to look at it. "We still need to make his face. Kuro, do you think you can go and find some pieces of coal and a carrot stick? I'll go find a scarf and some sticks for his arms."

Kuro meowed an affirmative before running off. Rin headed back inside the dorm building for one of his scarves. Yukio was still asleep in his bed and Rin flashed a smile his way as he grabbed a scarf from his closet. The old man had given for him it for his birthday and it seemed fitting to use it for the snowman.

When he returned outside with long branches from a naked tree, Kuro was already there by the snowman. His tails swished back and forth as he watched Rin put everything they gathered onto the snowman. Rin wrapped the scarf around the neck of the snowman and let out a yelp of joy.

"We did it!"

Kuro meowed and tapped his paw against the body. 'Do you think we can make a cat version of a snowman?'

"Sure, anything's possible. I've never made one before, but we can try."

Their first three attempts turned out terribly and nothing at all like a cat. It was good to hear Kuro laugh when Rin's fourth attempt looked more like a blob.

"I think you should stick to snowmen, Rin."

Rin looked up to see Yukio walking their way with two mugs in his hands. As he got closer, Rin could smell that it was hot chocolate. Yukio offered one of the mugs to Rin.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to get up and join you. What were you trying to make?" Yukio peered at all of Rin's snowcat attempts.

"Kuro wanted to make a snowcat." Rin took a sip of the hot chocolate and made a pleased noise. It was delicious and exactly how the old man made his hot chocolate. "Thank you, Yukio."

"You're welcome. I think you might have to give up on your dream of a snowcat. Have you and Kuro started the epic snowball battle?"

Rin shook his head. "It's not as epic with just the two of us."

Yukio smiled. "I can call the rest of the Exwires and have them meet us here. They can practice strategy and teamwork with the snowball fight."

It didn't take long for the Exwires to show up in their warm clothes. Rin rubbed his hands together at the thought of their snowball fight.

Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "While you may think this is going to be fun and games, you should consider this as another mission in your journey to become Exorcists. The rules are just like any regular snowball fight, except your exorcism abilities are allowed."

Izumo raised her hand. "How is that possible? Except for Rin and his familiar, no one else are demons."

"Easy. The area behind the dorm building are filled with snow demons. You'll be battling against them."

Rin's jaw dropped open as Yukio said his announcement. "What! Why didn't I know about this?"

"They're low level demons, so I shouldn't expect any injuries, but be on your guard. The goal is to come up with unique ways to combine your exorcism abilities with a snowball fight. If everyone is ready, please follow me."

They followed Yukio around the dorm building and Rin saw exactly what Yukio meant. Large mounds of snow rose up and roared at them. Rin gripped his wooden sword in his hand while kneeling down to scoop up snow into a ball.

"We can do this. Konekomaru, start chanting to keep them at bay. Takara and Shima, start making a pile of snowballs. Shiemi, use your familiar to shield us. Izumo, use your familiars to watch our backs. Bon, you're with me on offense."

Everyone nodded as they were given their tasks. Yukio was off to the side watching them while Rin waiting for Shima to arm Bon with a snowball. Then they attacked.

It took about an hour to defeat the snow demons and Rin couldn't stop laughing. While the snow demons were strong and hard to take down, all they did as an attack was throwing snowballs. This was better than the epic snowball fights he and Yukio had as children. He looked around at the smiling faces of his fellow Exwires before stopping his gaze on Yukio.

"Did we do well?" he asked.

The other ExWires turned to look at Yukio who nodded his head.

"It was a little unconventional, but everyone did their part and destroyed the demons. Congratulations. I have hot chocolate waiting for everyone in the dorm building kitchen if no one minds staying a little longer."

Shiemi clapped her hands together. "Hot chocolate sounds delicious. Thank you, teacher."

"You're welcome, Shiemi. Now follow me inside."

Rin helped Kuro onto his shoulder as he walked side by side with Yukio. "Next time, you should join us in the snowball fight. It'll be just like when we were kids."

"Not exactly the same, but maybe next time."

Rin grinned at Yukio. "I'm going to hold you to that."


End file.
